


Mob

by sentimental_boy



Category: wallander
Genre: F/M, Mob AU, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the daughter of the most dangerous mobster on your side of the equator. Your first mission is to take out Magnus Martinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are the only child of the the most feared mobster on your side of the equator and you're his air to this intricate system. That's what you've been training for, starting when you were six with basic self defence, all the way up to now, and that's what he'll continue to mould you into. You really hate what he does, but he's made you the person you are, and he's been an affectionate father. You know he can't be reasoned with, and so you have to wait until he's gone and his empire is yours to destroy. He's your father, so you'll miss him, but you know his death will be for the greater good. And that leaves you here. At the age of 19 on your first job. He's tried to work this up, make it seem like a big deal, but you've known for a long time that this is what you've been training for. The job is simple; the cop, Magnus Martinson, you've already located, all that's left to do is follow him and find a discreet place to pull the trigger. Kill mission on the first job is common enough, proving loyalties and all that, but you assume he just wants to see that you have what it takes, since you will eventually inherit the family business. You're sitting at a table at the Chinese place he frequents on late nights. Tonight will definitely be a late night. he's constantly trying to prove himself to his boss (poor sod) and he's been given a case regarding your fathers empire. He walks in and sits with a laptop, looking stressed as always. Has he gotten thinner since last time he was in here? No matter, best get down to business. Now, you're obviously not going to kill him, but you need to find a way in, a reason he's valuable. You have no doubts that you're being shadowed, just to make sure you go through with the mission, but you can deal with that after you're done here. He places his stuff to the side and orders. After the waiter has left he puts his face in his hands. You walk over and sit across from him.

"Hey handsome." You smile.

He slowly lifts his head. Oh, those curls are so adorable. He opens his mouth to say something, but just ends up sitting there staring for a minute too long before he gains his bearings. "Look, I'm sure you're great, but I'm really not in a place-"

"But Magnus, you haven't even heard what I have to say."

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Met?" You laugh quietly. "Oh no. Nothing so simple, though I wish it was."

"What then?"

"You see, that case you've got, I promise you, if you continue with it you won't impress your boss. Hell, you saved his daughter, if that doesn't do it I don't know what will. The papers will read: 'Young detective takes a case; case takes his life' or 'young detective takes a case involving the mob. Was his death due to a misjudgement of the head detective?' That last ones a tad too long isn't it? Maybe more like 'a case involving the mob could have made a young detectives career' accompanied by a grainy picture of your corpse. If there's anything left of it, that is."

"Are you threatening a police officer?"

"On the contrary." You get a text from Garrett. Of all the people he could have sent to shadow you. 

Stop flirting and do the job. I personally would like to get home. You resist the urge to roll your eyes. 

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No. That was actually the guy they sent to make sure I do the job, first time and all."

"If you don't start being straight with me right now, I'm taking you into custody for threatening an officer."

"This is a warning, not a threat. My dad is the head of the mob, as high as it gets. It's his network. Now, he sent me to kill you after he heard about you working on the case. I'm not gonna do that because I don't like how he works. I want to take him out as much as you do, maybe more so, but I can't do that yet. So we are going to go outside, you are going to go to your car and go home. I'm going to tell my buddy here to get lost and I'm going to meet you at your house and have a rational discussion."

"Now why the hell would I do that?"

"Because he's going to kill you if I don't, unless I tell him That you have important information. You're going to go home and wait for me because I've been tracking you for months and you can't lose me."

He sighs. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I trust you'll be there."

"Yeah."

"Feel free to call in back up, but I won't have any."

"You can count on it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kurt-"

"So help me Magnus, this better have something to do with the case."

"Yeah, someone claiming to be Mandinez's daughter got in contact with me at the Chinese place down a block from the station. She told me that I was her first job, she was sent to kill me, but she wants to talk about her father. She says she wants to bring him down and that she doesn't like what he's doing. She had someone shadowing her, making sure she did the job but she told him to go home, pretending I had information. We're meeting at my flat and she told me to bring backup if it made me feel better.

"Why would you meet at your flat?"

"I don't know. That's where she chose."

"Magnus, you're the officer, you make the rules."

"I-"

Kurt sighs. "Never Mind. Good work, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Well that's the closest thing to commendation You'll ever get from Kurt. 

-0-

You decide to be civil and knock instead of breaking and entering. You really need to put an end to your petty crime if you're going to be a regular civilian one day. He answers the door immediately and steps to the side without a word. When you walk in you see two other detectives. The man-his boss you notice-starts rattling off questions.

"I'm sorry detective, but I believe you gave the case to Magnus, why don't you let him lead?"

"You're lucky I'm not hauling you in and locking you up right now, so I suggest-"

"You won't do that because my fathers men have killed your officers to get people far less important than me out of your cells."

The man is fuming but forces himself to sit and motion for Magnus to take over. Magnus wastes no time and steps up to the plate. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I don't like what my father does, or how he does it. He deserves to put out of position. No matter the cost. Now, he's my father, and I would be sad to see him go, but I believe, as I'm sure you would agree, that his death and/or arrest would be for the greater good. I want to help you catch him."

"What gain is there for you? Would you try to take over his empire, then we'd have you to deal with?"

"No, I don't want any of this. A clean conscious is enough for me." Everyone eyes you suspiciously. "Look, I can't do this alone, and after there will be tons of people after me."

"Why, how did you even decide you didn't want to be part of this? If you're telling the truth, I take it it's all you ever knew."

"I went to school like anyone else would, and my father wanted me to know the rules I was breaking, and the consequences if I got caught."

"You said I was your first job. So what crimes have you committed in the past?"

You sigh, but opt for honesty because you need them to trust you. "Nothing I would go to prison for, I was raised committing petty crime."

"And have you done any since you've known better?"

"I dot best to keep it to a minimum while still maintaining the illusion that I'm daddy's little girl, prepared for any task he may ask of me.

"I think we can trust he Magnus." The woman says.

Magnus nods, but his expression doesn't soften. "So you're offering to give us information and whatever else we need to take your father down."

"Yes."

"Can you get us in?" Kurt asks. 

"How many?"

"Just one."

"Kurt you can't." The female says.

"I'll go." Magnus mumbles.

"No, if anyone's going it'll be me." Kurt says.

Magnus slams his hand on the desk. "This is MY case. I'm going." He waits to argue his point more but there is only silence. "Now can you get me in?" He asks you.

"I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety or your life and I would have to do it tonight."

"Magnus if you-"

"I'm going." He cuts Kurt off. 

"Alright, well you're going to have to work your way into their ranks, make difficult decisions, and take them down from the inside." Kurt says. 

"So will I be going undercover as an assassin?"

"Yes. You'll work your way up their ranks, and take them out."

"Unless you're willing to kill, you're not going to be trusted. You'll be taken out right away. This doesn't ever happen, the only reason I trust it'll work is because I'm his daughter he trusts me, he just doesn't know if I'm soft. That's why I was sent to kill you." You say.

"Who would he be sent to kill, and how often?" Kurt asks. 

"I can't promise anything but most likely criminals, people who make my father upset, who don't do their job to his liking. I don't know how often."

Kurt nodded. "Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you up for this? I'll understand if you can't. I know what it's like to deal with your conscious after a kill."

"So do I. I was the one who shot the man who tried to kill your daughter."

"Then you went outside and threw up." 

"I can do this."

"Magnus you don't have to prove yourself."

"Goddammit. I am so sick of getting cases then when they finally start going somewhere you take over. This is my case. I'm doing it."


	3. Chapter 3

You drag Magnus in with a tight grip in his unruly curls and throw him on the ground in front of your father, ripping his blind fold off in the process.

"Tell him what you told me."

"I-I..."

"Don't be scared. If you're telling the truth there won't be any problems."

He takes a breath. "I..." his voice breaks and he clears his throat. "I want to work for you."

You father laughs. "Honey I always knew you had a sense of humor, but this," He laughs. "Look at the kid, he's scared shitless. He's got no spine. He can't do the job."

"You know your best men piss themselves when they're called in here. I've seen potential."

"What, are you going to train him?"

"Actually, I was thinking-"

"Oh, you're serious about this?" You nod and he sits back and looks the two of you over. "Yeah, I think this would be good for you, you need to learn how to train. He'd be like a guinea pig for you." He stares for a minute. "Stand up boy." Magnus does as directed. "Why do you want to work for me? You're supposed to be a good little cop."

"Because I'm on the side that gets results. While the police are struggling with permits and warrants you're getting what you need done." He shrugs. "Plus I assume the money will be better. Once I prove myself of corse."

Your father stares him down. "Alright. Have fun dear." He hugs you then redirects his attention to Magnus. "If I find out you're lying, or you hurt my little girl, well, I don't think I need to threaten you to make your position clear to you."

"No sir."

"Good boy." He rubs his chin and stands. He walks around your new apprentice, studying him. He takes his hair in his hand and pulls it straight then let's it bounce back into place. As he comes around to his front he looks him in the eyes then takes his chin and turns his head both ways. "Yes. He'll do very nicely after he's cleaned up and trained." He puts his hands on Magnus' shoulders. "We need more strapping young men and women. Too many are getting old and frail. You could be a very good looking young man, we could use that around here." He smiles shark like and predatory, making Magnus' skin crawl, but he doesn't dare let that show. "What do you say dear? Take him to Pablo when you're finished training him." He says on the way back to his chair behind his desk. 

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

"Tell me Magnus, what did you do at your last job?"

"Well, my job title was detective, but I was the youngest so I was used for fixing computers, answering phones, and research. All the jobs no one else wants to do. I had a few cases, but my boss usually took them once they started to pick up. I went in the field a few times."

"So field work, have you ever shot anyone?"

Magnus swallows. "Once."

Your father nods, and looks slightly impressed. "What were the circumstances?"

"Someone was about to kill my boss' daughter."

You see your fathers eyes flicker to you before looking at him again. "Alright. My daughter will train you in basic self defense, which you may know some of, but I suspect our basic is a little more intense than you're used to. After that I think you would better serve us in more intellectual areas."

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

"I know."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye. Be sure and whip that boy into shape."

"Do you honestly need to tell me?"

"You're right. See you later."

After you're back in your car he exhales. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would think he was a normal boss."

"Yeah. It makes me sad that we have to resort to such desperate measures. Like I've said, he's a good dad, minus the raising me in the middle of the most dangerous circle of crime out there, but I know how to take care of myself."

He nods. "He told you to take me to Pablo when we were finished?"

"Yeah." You laugh. "You need it."

"Need what?"

"Oh, sorry you don't know who he is." You laugh again. "Don't worry, he's not some gangster." You think about that a moment. "Well, actually he is, but that's not the point. He's where my father sends his employees, if you will, so they look sharp. You'll get a few tailored suits and a hair cut. Maybe hair dye as well, whatever he thinks."

"Oh." He absentmindedly reaches for his head of golden curls.

"He can't have anyone in jeans and a cardigan looking like a golden retriever working for him, especially for what you'll be doing."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Yeah, he wasn't really clear on that was he? I assume accounting or strategy or something, especially with the police work you've done."

"Still doing."

"Yes, of corse."


	4. Chapter 4

You set Magnus up in the guest room of your flat.

"Feel free to wander, the bathroom's down the hallway, first door on the left. There's food in the kitchen, Internet and TV. I'll get you the wifi password. What's mine is yours." He nods silently. You can tell he's nervous. 

"Thanks." He mumbles.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to head off to bed. Make yourself at home. Just, the only thing I ask is that you keep the investigating down to a minimum. I want this to be a place where you can relax until you're finished with the job. Case. Until you're finished with the case." You correct yourself. You're working with the police now, not the mob. Magnus cracks a smile for the first time since you've met him, but it's gone as soon as it appears. That's still progress though, right? "Alright, well goodnight."

"Night."

-0-

Magnus goes to his room to go to bed when he gets a call from Kurt. 

"Hello?"

"Hi. How did it go with Mandinez?"

"It went alright. It doesn't look like I'll be doing much, if any field work."

"Oh?"

"He says that after I'm trained I'll serve them better in more intellectual matters."

"Like what?"

"He wasn't very specific, but y/n says strategy or accounting or something."

"Well those are on two very different levels of importance."

"Yeah, I know. He's probably waiting to see what my skills are."

"I need you to get up his ranks Magnus, this is the biggest case you've had."

"I know."

"Don't screw this up."

"I won't."

"How is y/n acting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she suspicious at all?"

"Well of corse, she has been since I first saw her, but I'm starting to believe her."

"Alright, but don't ever rule it out completely. For all you know she was trained especially to bring you down."

"I know."

"So what are the plans?"

"She's going to train me in basic fighting because all his people need to know that, then they're changing my hair and clothes because I apparently look too much like a golden retriever to work for them." Kurt laughs. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Sorry, it's just" he clears his throat. "Sorry. Never mind. So what else?"

Magnus huffs. "Well, I'm glad that I bring you so much amusement. I don't think I've ever seen you laugh."

"Well police work doesn't often lend itself to humor."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well keep me posted."

"Yeah of corse Kurt."

"Oh, and Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't trust anyone. Never let your guard down."

"I know."

-0-

You wake up and go to get breakfast and Magnus comes out once you start making noise. 

"Good morning."

"Morning." He mumbles.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Are you sure? You seem, I don't know. Down or something."

"Just stressed out, there's a lot riding on this."

"Oh. Have you talked to Kurt at all?"

"Yeah. Last night."

"Anything I should know?"

"He just wanted to see how things are going."

"Alright." You'd like to press it more but you decide not to. Maybe he'll trust you quicker if you don't pressure him more than you need to. "So are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. There's bacon and eggs in the fridge and there's cereal and oatmeal in that cupboard there. Bread, toaster." You point

"Alright thanks."

You sit on the sofa and eat together. "Is there something you like to watch?" You hand him the remote. 

He shakes his head. "Don't get much downtime."

"Oh, well there's this show I love. We can watch an episode before we start training." Your cat comes out of your room and jumps in his lap. He chuckles.

"What?"

"You're just so normal."

"Thanks?"

"I mean, you're treating me like I'm just a regular guest at your house and not a detective trying to arrest your father."

Well, that was blunt. Not that you're not used to it, but you didn't really expect it from him. No matter. "Yeah. Well I'd really like to be normal."

He's silent for a minute as he places his empty plate on the coffee table. "You know, you're brave. And smart." You look at him questioningly. "To be raised like this; by a man who, despite the many crimes he's committing, obviously loves you."

You sigh. "What's your point?"

"You were raised in a circle of crime and I'm sure you were presented with plenty of excuses as to why it's all 'okay'. But you're still able to discern right and wrong. That's very rare."

"Look, I told you. He made sure I knew what I was doing."

"But you still won't tell him that you don't want to do this." 

"What do you expect me to do? He's still part of the mob. Telling him would put us in two very different worlds, with very different morals. He wouldn't be able to trust me, and trust is the most important thing to him. I have no doubts that he loves me, but he wouldn't hesitate to make sure I stayed silent if he got wind of this."

He sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm sure this can't be easy for you, but you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

You've been training Magnus for a week now and he's doing much better than you thought he would when you saw how skinny he was. He's slowly but surely gaining muscle, but it's packed, lean muscle. You're currently sitting on the sofa watching your favourite show. Magnus seems to be settling in nicely, opening up a bit here and there. You think-you hope-he's learning that you genuinely want to help. You want to be trusted, to be accepted by good people so badly, but you can't help but feel very out of place. You know everyone has one eye on you at all times, waiting, searching, for that flaw that they're convinced will show up. You don't want to raise suspicion by being overly nice and exuberant, but you don't know how to prove yourself and it's killing you.

"Magnus" You murmur.

His face turns before he takes his eyes off the television. "Yeah." 

You pause the show and he furrows his brows as you start talking. "Do you mind if I talk to you about some things? I mean, I know it's your job for this case and all, but I don't really have anyone I can talk to about this. Everyone I know would talk, then word would get back to my father and he would believe me if I denied it, but once that doubt is planted in his mind-"

He reaches over and puts a hand on your knee. "It's alright. If you're really making this decision it has to be a huge step for you. You'll need a friend."

His words ease your worry a bit and you let out a breath. "Thanks." You try to smile but you can't be bothered to make it reach your eyes. "That's exactly what's bothering me. Im trying really hard to do the right thing here, but it's all so difficult. I understand the suspicion, being the daughter of Mandinez and all, but I haven't done anything but try to help and I'm being treated like the villain here. I see it in the way everyone looks at me, its like stone walls and vacant eyes. I feel so isolated, and it makes me worried that I'll never be able to function normally."

"Well, you are a suspect. We have to take that into consideration for everyone's safety, you understand that." You nod, but hope he'll continue. "But, I can see how that would be extremely difficult. I've been warned not to trust you by everyone on the case, but they're not here. And maybe that's my down fall, a beautiful, intelligent, woman teaching me how to fight; that would make any straight man weak." You laugh. "Maybe it's because I'm actually on the case instead of doing research with Kurt breathing down my neck the whole time, but I feel less stress than any other case I've been on, which is surprising because it's my biggest, probably most dangerous case."

"Why do you think that is, other than the fact that your boss can't monitor you or control as much as he'd like?"

"I feel like I get time to relax here. And of corse there's that self preservation instinct in the back of my head saying you're not genuine, but I really hope you can continue to make it quieter and quieter. Maybe it's stupid to, but I believe you. I've racked my brain with possible schemes, but none are plausible."

"Well, that's reassuring I guess. There's hope?"

"Definitely."

"I just don't know how to convince the others."

"Just keep being honest, and yourself. If you truly have nothing to hide that'll be recognised eventually."

You nod. "Yeah, thanks."

"Don't worry. You'll be able to fit in. You may find it a bit dull on this side of the fence, going from being around assassins to your average citizen. They may be intimidated by you."

"They already are, but that's the only way you make it, especially as a woman around here."

"Well, you've obviously been dismissed as incompetent before, and you've had to learn how to show that you're up to par with everyone else. Being the youngest at my work that happens all the time, and I haven't mastered that skill. So maybe you can teach me how to do that, and I can help you make the transition into the world of regular citizens."

"I think we could be a good team." You smile.

"Good, me too."

-0-

At some point you fell asleep in your chair all curled up and you wake to a kink on your neck. You look at the clock and it's 3:00 AM. You notice a blanket draped over you that wasn't there before and smile at the blanket and the prospect of having an allay, no, a friend. You sit in the sitting room in the dark for a while before you notice a bundle on the sofa with an explosion of golden curls on top. All the lights and the television have been turned off, and you realise that Magnus decided to stay out here with you rather than go to his room to sleep. Before you can analyse the matter any further, you hear rustle of clothes, like someone's moving around the room. Before you can register what's happening you hear the telltale signs of a gun being pulled out and steadied. 

"Who's there?" You say as you scramble for your gun that's under your chair. 

Magnus pops up. "Did you-"

"Shut up." Someone hisses. It sounds an awful lot like-no, he wouldn't be that stupid.

You use the remote for the lights and you see your favourite (sense the sarcasm here) assassin with a gun to Magnus' head, and a hand in his hair shoving him to kneel on the ground. "Garrett? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm killing this cop."

"Who sent you?"

"No one, but word is, he's undercover."

"What, and you think I haven't noticed? he's staying in my god dammed house for Christ's sake."

His grip tightens in Magnus' hair and he gestures at you with his gun. "You might have everyone else fooled with the whole femme fatal/daddy's little girl act you've got going here, but I'm not so sure you're not working with him." He puts the gun back to Magnus' head.

"Okay, first of all, those are two different personas; and second of all, what are you planning on telling my dad when it's my word against yours? When I'm crying because the mean neighbour kid that mows our lawn broke my favourite toy?"

"I'm going to tell him you got sentimental, you were starting to let your heart get in the way of your head."

"Oh Garrett, I am a great many things, but sentiment, really? You think anyone will go for that?"

"So it's true then, you're working with him?"

"Not that I owe you or any one else an explanation, but no. You think I'm that cold, to betray my father like that?"

"Yeah, I do. And Your dad may not believe me, but you need to be taught that you can't do whatever you want."

"Excuse me? Of the people in this room, which of us just broke into their boss' flat?"

"You're dad may be my boss, but that doesn't make you my boss."

"It does if I want it to. Now put the gun down."

He laughs. "What, are you gonna shoot me if I don't?"

"Yeah." You aim the gun at him. 

"I don't think you've got the guts. I know you hate me, but I see you y/n. I see right through that well constructed guise, and you don't have it in you. Any of it. You don't belong here, I'd get out while you still can."

"So help me god I will kill you if I have to."

"What's stopping you? Like you said, I'm just the mean guy that mows the lawn. There's other assassins, your daddy won't miss me."

"Sure he will. He needs disposables all the time. And I don't like messes."

He laughs. "You're soft." He goes to pull the trigger but you get him right between the eyes. For a moment Magnus sits there with his eyes squeezed shut, probably waiting for the kill shot. You rush over and kneel next to him. "Are you alright?"

He's shaking, but he opens his eyes and lets his muscles relax. "Yeah, I will be." He says, his eyes staring off.

"Magnus, look at me."

He looks down at the dead man beside him and bolts to the bathroom and you hear him hurling. You figure he'll need some time to recover; so you start covering the body so he doesn't have to see it if he comes back out. Turns out he comes back sooner than you expected because you feel a hand on your shoulder and you jump. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Can we go into the room I'm using, or your room to talk about this?" 

"Yeah. Of corse."

His hand is shaking as he offers you help you up. You accept it and decide to go to his room. When you sit next to each other against the headboard of the bed there's a while of silence before he speaks up. "Thank you." He whispers.

"You're not mad?"

"You saved my life, how could I be mad?"

"Well, I did just kill someone."

He nods. "But it was in defence of someone else."

There's a beat of silence, and you wonder if you should bring up when he shot someone, but your need for common ground and comfort out rules your sense of decency at the moment. "Magnus, you mentioned before that you shot someone."

"Yes."

"What happened."

"We were working in a case and there was a cereal killer we were trying to catch. He was about to shoot Kurt's daughter and I got there just in time to hear Kurt's gun clicking because he had ran out of bullets. I yelled at him to get down and I shot the killer in the head. Sometimes you have to make a choice between an innocent individual, and a killer. The choice isn't difficult, but dealing with it afterward is."

You nod. "Has it gotten any easier for you?"

"To kill or to deal with it?"

"To deal with it."

"It was only a year ago. It gets a little better, but I still have nightmares. They're less frequent, and less things trigger it now. It's not always on my mind anymore but there are definitely restless nights because of it." You nod silently. "The fact that you have a problem with it is a good sign. I heard you try to talk your way around it, but he was bent on killing me, you made the only decision you could."

"Thanks for being willing to talk about this. Sorry if I brought up any old wounds."

"It's okay. I had a girlfriend at the time that I talked to about it, but it would have been nice to have someone who knew how I felt. So if you ever need to talk, about anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." There's a span of silence for a while. "So you had a girlfriend at the time?" You stress the last part. 

He laughs nervously. "Yeah-"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just was curious."

"Oh sure." 

"I-"

"It's okay. I'm kidding." He assures you. "But yeah, she eventually broke it off. She said I was married to my job and she needed someone who could give her more. And someone who was more upbeat. I guess she's with some guy named Tom now, apparently he's an actor. They're doing well."

"You're not a stalker." You joke.

"Isn't everyone nowadays with social networking and everything?"

"True."


	6. Chapter 6

You and Magnus are still talking when you hear the door swing open and hurried footsteps. Magnus grabs his gun from the nightstand and walks to the doorway cautiously. He waits with his back against the wall. Someone's arm comes through the doorway holding a gun and he grabs their wrist, throwing them on the ground as he points his gun at them. You see a flicker of recognition before he drops his gun. 

"Kurt! Oh my god are you alright? I'm so sorry, I thought-"

Kurt holds up his hand, telling Magnus to be quiet. He winces and sits up. "We got a call from neighbours saying they heard a gunshot. We thought-" he glances at you, still on the bed and stops. "It doesn't matter. What happened?"

Magnus offers a hand and Kurt takes it. "We should go to the sitting room."

Once everyone is situated Kurt is the first to speak up. "When I saw the body I thought Magnus was dead. What happened?"

"Garrett, the guy who was shadowing me that first night, he broke in here and held a gun to Magnus' head." You answer. 

"Why?"

"He found out Magnus is an undercover cop-"

"So you killed him?! That's not how the police work-"

Magnus cuts in. "Let her finish." Kurt motions for you to continue. 

"Anyway, I tried to talk him out of it, but he said he wanted to teach me that I couldn't do whatever I wanted. I ended up teaching him that."

"So you're sure he was about to pull the trigger?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I've just got one more question. Why was the body covered?"

"I didn't want Magnus to have to see it again. I thought it might bring back bad memories of when he had to make a similar decision."

"See it again? So he left at some point?" He glances at Magnus.

"Uh yeah, he had to take a moment after he was safe."

"Okay." He turns to Magnus. "Why did I get a call from the neighbours but never one from you?"

"We were talking, coming down from the adrenaline, I was going to call-"

"You should have. I had to rush down here because I thought you were dead. This case is a priority, but you have to remember that I have other work."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Alright."

"Now are you two going to handle this?"

"Yeah." You both say. 

"Good. And for god's sake, call me when something happens." He leaves.

Magnus sits there looking stressed for a long while before you decide to speak up. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

He sighs. "Yeah. Just worn out."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, you know where I am. Even if you get lonely or something. I probably won't get much sleep tonight."

"Yeah, I'm right there with you."

"Alright. I'm gonna call someone to get rid of the body." 

He nods. 

-0-

After everything is taken care of you knock lightly on his door. He answers immediately.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to let you know that everything is taken care of. Living room is clean."

"Alright thanks."

"Alright, goodnight I guess." You turn to leave.

"Wait, I understand if you're tired, but can we go out there and do something?"

"Of corse, what do you want to do?"

He shrugs. "I just need some noise and company."

Once you get   
out there you ask him if he's alright. He sighs. "Yeah, I just got used to not having Kurt on me all the time."

"He seemed pretty hard on you."

"Yeah he's always yelling at everyone to hurry up because he can never solve a case quick enough. He knows that we know what's riding on us doing our job. He doesn't have to be on us all the time."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

He shakes his head. "It's alright, I know that he only does it because he cares about people so much. He feels guilty for everyone who gets hurt or killed while he's working the case."

"That would be really difficult."

"He hates the fact that I'm on this case too, but I think it's good for him. He can't control everything and he shouldn't try to. I know the chief doesn't want to, but she needs to suspend him. He's overworking himself and he's putting everyone else on edge." You tentatively reach your arm around his shoulders. He looks at you and relaxes a bit. "I'm sorry, how are you doing?"

"Sorry I'm not better at comforting." You smile weakly. "I think I'm doing alright. I think I always knew I'd end up killing someone one day."

He shakes his head. "I can't imagine being raised in an environment like that. And here I am bitching about my boss, no wonder you don't have much to say about it."

"No, really. It's just not my thing. I don't know what to do other than offer a sympathetic ear and maybe a hug. I've never actually done it before. But just because your problems are different than mine doesn't make them invalid."

"I'm still baffled by you."

"Why?"

"You're not only strong, and can kick ass when you need to, but you have the compassion and self restraint to do it as little as possible. You grasp right and wrong despite not having a good example in front of you."

"You'd be surprised what you'll pick up from books and movies."

He shakes his head. "I don't buy it. I mean, I guess if you watched them all the time and really broke down the story and characters and what motivates them, but there's gotta be something else. Something you're fighting for. You've said before that you love him, that he's a good dad, so this is difficult. I think you have something else that drives you."

"Should've known I couldn't keep it a secret with a detective in my flat."

"You don't have to tell me, I'm not trying to get information from you. You proved your loyalties as far as I'm concerned. I'm just curious. I want to know you."

"Why?"

"I like you. I'd like you to be in my life even after this case is over."

You smile. "I just might allow that." Theres a pause. "I'm adopted."

"There was nothing in your records about that."

"That's because it wasn't a traditional adoption. My parents were killed during a job. He has a thing with casualties. I watched my parents die in front of me. He did everything he needed to to make sure I was his daughter according to all records. He took me in and trained me. Got me to where I am today."

"And where is that?"

"I know how to get what I want and how to keep myself safe."

"Do you really? When you were talking to Garrett I heard a whole lot about what your father is capable of, and by extension you. How safe will you really be when he's gone?"

"I'll be fine. There'll be a lot of people I've made enemies with, but I can take care of myself."

"Just know you don't have to do it alone."

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a month of training Magnus.   
He throws a punch at you and you block it.   
Another.   
And again.

"You're doing well Magnus."

"Thanks." He throws another punch but this time you dodge and kick him to the floor. 

"I told you not to get distracted." You offer your hand and you help him stand. "If you ever need to use this, chances are, there will be a lot going on. If your full attention isn't on the attacker, he will get the best of you."

He nods. "Can we take a break?"

"Yeah. Meet me back here in 10."

-0-

When you got back you and Magnus showered (separately of corse). You come into the sitting room just in time to see him collapse on the sofa.

"Tiring?"

"That's an understatement."

"You'll get used to it." You say as you sit next to him.

"I would, but every time I think I'm adjusting you push me harder."

"Well you wouldn't learn anything if I went easy on you."

"I suppose."

"Don't worry. You're almost ready."

"To work with your father?"

"Yep."

"What will he expect when he hires me?"

"You'll have to fight someone. He'll want to make sure you know the basics. Everyone he employs has to double as a body guard to some extent."

"And after that?"

"After you've beaten whoever he tells you to, you'll get their job."

He sighs. "And what if I don't beat them?"

"They'll beat you. I told you I couldn't guarantee your safety." He nods and looks away. "Magnus, I-" you stop yourself. You really like him, but it's not the time. Maybe you guys could try to be together after the case, but now it would just be a distraction.

"Y/n? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"You were going to say something."

"Oh, yeah. I um, I really want you to succeed."

"Thanks." You nod and start to zone out again.

"Y/n, are you sure you're alright?" He asks. 

"Yeah."

"Alright, you just seem... distant."

"I'm just worried."

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"It's good to know my instructor has so much faith in me." He smirks as he throws a wink in your direction.

You let out a breathy laugh. "You do have an advantage."

"What's that?"

"You've gained muscle since we've started, but it's very packed, lean, muscle. They won't suspect how strong you are."

"Wow." He nods. "Wow."

"What?"

"What? That was backhanded compliment if I ever saw one."

"Magnus, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure you didn't."

You look down. "There's nothing wrong with lean muscle you know." You glance over to see him raise his eyebrows.

"Oh? Would you say it's... preferable?"

"Don't get cocky." You pause. "And for me, definitely."

He smirks. "Good to know." He pauses. "And you're not too bad yourself."

You're glad you're next to him, and not in your chair where he would be able to see your face well because you feel your face heating up. "This is dangerous Magnus."

"What?" He looks at you innocently.

"This flirting."

"You started it." He smiles.

"I know, but it's dangerous. If we let something happen between us it would be a distraction, one that could hurt you."

He turns to face you fully and leans in to whisper in your ear. "I prefer to think of it as incentive."

You pull away to look him in the eye. "Magnus-"  
He cuts you off with a kiss, a wonderful kiss, just what you've been dreaming about whenever you see those thin, beautiful lips. You freeze where you're about to push him away, and instead you clutch his shirt, pulling him closer and melt into it. When he pulls back he smirks. "Still think it's a distraction?"

"Yes." You pull him in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's that?" Magnus points to a bruise on your arm. 

"A bruise." Damn. You had meant to cover that.

"Clearly. What happened?"

"Nothing." You walk toward your room but he stops you.

"Are you going on jobs again?"

"I told you when this whole thing started that I would have to keep up appearances."

"What was it?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me."

"It doesn't directly affect the case, no I don't."

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"God knows you and Kurt keep things from me. Just because I'm helping you investigate and eventually catch my father does not mean that I have to tell you everything."

"No but you do need to learn to let me in. I just want to make sure you're okay. I've been noticing little things but it's never been enough to say something. Please-."

"It's my father! Alright?"

Magnus stares for a moment before responding. "Can we go talk about this on the sofa?"

"No I need to shower."

"What about after?"

"Fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll start dinner alright?"

"Okay."

-0-

When you come out Magnus leans against the counter and opens his arms. You tentatively rest your head on him. You've never really done this. Being passionate with him and seeking comfort in him are two different things. He's quick to quiet your worries because right when you lean in he has you locked securely in his arms.

"Listen, I want you to let me in, but not because I pressured you into it. If-when you open up to me I want it to be because you trust me. I don't expect you to talk about what happened, but I really want to know and I'm here for you if that's what you want." You laugh. "Are you laughing?"

You pull back to look at him. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I can't believe I found the perfect guy in a cop."

He laughs. "To be honest, I never thought I'd find the perfect girl in the daughter of a-the mobster."

"Can you imagine Kurt and my father's faces if they found out?"

"That would be entertaining. Until Kurt killed us that is."

"Kurt? I'd be more worried about my dad."

"Well he'll have to go through me to get to you again." Magnus whispers as he rests his forehead on yours.

"That's sweet but I wouldn't want you to do that. You'd end up getting killed."

"If it helps you-"

"It wouldn't. Promise me you won't do anything stupid if it ever comes down to it."

"Alright. But it doesn't make sense. Why do you keep saying how he's such a good father if he does this to you?"

"It's just how he disciplines everyone. I've got no right to expect special treatment."

Magnus squeezes you. "I'm sorry, I have to ask, has he ever taken advantage of you?"

"No. I know what he does isn't okay, but he hasn't done anything horrible to me."

"And beating you isn't horrible?"

"I know it sounds like it but-"

He cups your face with his hands and stares into your eyes. "No. That's not how you deserve to be treated." You pull his hands away from your face and look away. "Why was he so mad?"

"No reason."

"Hey, please look at me." You try to back away but he holds your waist. "You can tell me anything."

"He told me I'm wasting time on you and I need to focus on other things. He wants you working for him in three days or not at all."

"Then we have work to do."

"But you're not ready. You'll get yourself seriously injured at the very least."

"Alright. Let's eat, then we can discuss this; figure things out."

You nod. "Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

*Phone rings in the distance*

"Hey Kurt."

"Magnus. How are things moving along?"

"I should be having my 'interview' Monday."

"So in four days?"

"Kurt, it's Saturday. How long has it been since you've been home?"

"It doesn't matter. This seems sudden, why are you going in so soon? Are you ready?"

"Y/n is helping me to be. Her father wants me by Monday or not at all. He told her I'm a waste of time."

"And are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you going to get the job?"

"I don't know."

"You need to be sure Magnus."

"I've been perfectly fine handling this on my own."

"Apparently not."

"You know what Kurt? I am so sick of you being on me all the time. I don't need you to harass me to get my job done. I'm doing the best I can here."

"I hope so. And I hope you've been able to keep your distance."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know."

"I can't believe this. Is there anything else you want to yell at me about or accuse me of?"

"Since you asked, I'd like you to keep me updated more."

"Go home Kurt. I'm doing the best I can."

"Fine. You better get this done right."

"Yes sir." He hangs up and throws the phone on the bed. 

You come up behind him and squeeze his shoulders. "Kurt?"

He sighs. "Yeah."

You start kissing his neck and he turns to face you. "Want to talk about it?"

He wraps his arms around you. "No. I just want to hug you and get my mind off it."

"I think I have a better idea."

-0-

You hold your arms up and Magnus swings at you. "I told you this would be better."

He kicks your legs out from under you. "Don't get distracted."

"You just knocked me over. I'm impressed." You say from the ground. He offers a hand and you grab it then yank him down onto the ground with you. "Don't trust anyone."

"Oooh" He clutches a fake wound at his chest. "And here I thought I could always trust you."

"You can, just not when we're fighting."

"Ehehe. Good to know."


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up to a pair of arms locked around you, pulling you close to the body behind you. Your immediate reaction is still to jump to the defensive before you realise it's Magnus.

"Morning love." He kisses your neck. 

You roll over to face him and meet his lips for a kiss. "Morning."

He pulls you close and moans. (And not in a good way even though it's still super sexy.) "Do I have to see your father today?"

"No, but you'll have to deal with Kurt if you don't."

"Ugh. I'll take my chances with your father."

You nuzzle his chest. "We should get ready then."

"Five more minutes." He pleads. 

"Today you'll be relaxing until you have to go. Can't have you using up all your energy."

"I'm good with that." You hum contentedly before you remember something and groan. "What is it now?"

"I have to get you to Pablo today."

"Oh." He absently runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to miss your noodle hair." You let your hands go through it. 

He smiles. "I'll grow it back for you after all this is over."

"Aww you're so sweet."

"I know." He leans in and kisses you. 

"Magnus, can you promise me something?"

"What is it love?"

"Later, if and when my father makes you fight, please promise me you'll stop before you get hurt."

"I promise."

"Thank you. Now, it's been five minutes get ready, I'm taking to to Pablo so you have time to shower and relax after."

He sighs. "Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Pablo."

"Y/n! It's been a long time. Who is it you've trusted over me with your beautiful hair?"

"I would never." You say pretending to be scandalised.

He laughs. "It's good to see a friendly face."

"Tell me about it."

"So who's goldilocks over here?"

"This is Magnus. He's having his interview tonight."

"I see. Well, don't worry. Pablo will make sure you clean up well."

"So how long do you think it'll take? I have a couple errands to run."

He takes Magnus' hair in his hands and looks it over. "Give me an hour."

"Okay. See you soon." You see a pleading look on Magnus' face as you leave. 

-0-

You pull up and see a tall black haired man talking with Pablo. He must be new. 

You walk right up to Pablo. "Hey. Where's Magnus?"

"Why hello to you too." The man behind you says.

"Save it for someone who gives a sh-" you turn around to see a much darker Magnus. "Holy shit. You look way different. New suit too? You've outdone yourself again Pablo."

"What else would I do when I'm trying to win back my favourite costumer?"

"Aww. You take care."

"You too."

"So how do you like it?" You ask Magnus on the way to the car.

"Like what? The hair, or being left alone in a strange place?"

"Sorry I didn't think it would be an issue."

"It's fine. I'm kidding."

"Good. I was concerned you weren't going to be able to handle the job for a minute."

"No I'm fine, though I don't particularly enjoy being apart from you for so long."

"You're sweet but really, what do you think?"

"It's different. I'll have to get used to it before I form an opinion. It's very dark."

"It makes you look dangerous."

"How do you like that?"

"I will definitely miss your fluffy blond curls but this is pretty hot."

"Why thank you."

-0-

You get home and Magnus immediately changes into some more comfortable clothes. 

"So what do you want to do?"

He shrugs. "I just want you in my arms whatever we do."

-0-

After a day of relaxation and building up energy it's time. Magnus stands in the parking lot waiting for the first punch. Him and a burly fellow are surrounded by a group of your father and his 'employees'; your father being at the forefront. You're nervously watching as they stare at each other. When the first punch is thrown Magnus deflects it. You can tell from the crowd's reactions that they're rooting for the other guy. They circle around and Magnus throws a punch but it's defected. One good swipe from this guy could have him down and out in a second. You're hoping he remembers his training. If he's bigger than you, you get him tired. Missing takes twice as much energy as actually hitting a target. This goes on for a while, Magnus conserving energy, only hitting once in a while. The man seems to be tiring out and Magnus takes the time to hit him as hard as he can in the head. The man is knocked to the ground and  
Magnus allows himself to to relax for a second too long. The man pulls his legs out from under him and gets on top of him, starting to beat his face. 

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" You yell.

The man has him by his collar and looks up. "Did I get the job?"

Your dad looks at the two of them. "No."

"But I-"

"I didn't say you'd get it if you won, I said I'd decide who gets the position through a fight. I have enough brawn. You can find that anywhere. I need him."

The crowd are definitely fair weather friends and they immediately switch to Magnus' side when the hear the outcome.

"Thank you." You discreetly tell your father as people start going their separate ways. 

"He deserves it. Anyway. We couldn't have that pretty face bashed in when my little girl's going to be kissing it."

"Wha-"

"Oh stop. I can see it clear as day. I know you keep your entanglements to a minimum. I trust you." He looks at Magnus. "Now go help the poor man."

"Magnus. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Y/n?"

"What is it?"

He sighs and reaches for your hand. "Nothing, I just can't see super well right now."

"Oh. Can you stand?"

He takes a breath and exhales. "I think so." He stands and immediately groans. "That hurts like a mother fucker."

"I'm sorry babe. do you think you need to be checked out?" You put yourself under his arm so he has something to lean on. 

"Maybe after I recover." He looks down and winks.

"Well it's good to know you're still well enough to be making innuendos."

"Sorry. Yeah a doctor should probably look at me."

"Don't apologise. I think we have someone trained."

You take him over to a truck. "So what's going on?" She asks. Magnus tells her about his injuries and she looks them over. "You'll be fine. Just take some pain killer and rest up."

Magnus thanks her and you take him home.


	12. Chapter 12

You help Magnus into bed and get him an ice pack. 

"You did really well tonight." You tell him as you sit on the edge of the bed and hold an ice pack to his face.

"Really well? He beat the shit out of me. The only reason I still have all my teeth was because you told him to stop."

"The fight wasn't about winning. I'm sorry but you couldn't have won that fight."

"Thanks."

"No, my father made it impossible on purpose. That man was never going to get the position, he was testing you."

"What?"

"It was like a placement test. He wanted to see how you would react to impossible odds and then how you tried to win."

He shakes his head and winces. "Your father has some intense tests."

"I suppose."

"You suppose? He sent you to kill me."

"I guess. But you have to be ruthless in his position. He had to-"

"See if you were soft. I remember."

"Yeah. I guess I disappointed him there."

"Hey, look at me." He sits up and moves your hand away from his face.

"Magnus, your face, you need to keep ice on it."

"It'll be fine for a moment. Now, sadly, you may have disappointed your father. But don't you dare think for one second that you're soft for choosing not to kill someone. Especially in this environment, that shows true strength."

You give him a tight lipped smile. "Thanks."

"Come here." He pats the bed next to him. You take your shoes off and slip in next to him. After you're fitted to his side like a puzzle piece you put the ice back up to his face. "Thank you."

"Of corse."

-0-

You hear light snoring and feel the rise and fall of the chest beneath you as you wake up. You run your hand over his chest and he starts to stir. 

"Morning love." He says in his husky morning voice.

"Morning."

"What are the plans for the day?"

"You mean do you have to get out of bed?"

"Yeah."

"For once we don't have anywhere to be."

"So when is your father going to expect me in?"

"Monday."

"So we have a few days." He pulls you closer.

"Yeah." You smile and rest your head on his chest again. 

He runs his hands through your hair. "I love you."

You freeze. Sure he calls you love all the time but that's because he's British. This is the first time it's been said between the two of you. "I've never felt like this with anyone. I love you too."

"You've never been in love?"

"No have you?"

"No."

"Why do you find it that surprising anyway?"

"I don't know. Just you're so amazing, I figured you would have found someone to love by now. I'm sure plenty have tried to get somewhere with you."

"What, you mean in the mob with all these assassins pining after me? Oh yeah."

"Do they pine after you?"

"Someone's jealous."

"Maybe a bit." He squeezes you. "But you didn't answer me."

"Well if you count sexist comments about how they want to nail me then yeah."

"I'm sorry love."

"I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I know. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Alright."

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot. How's your face?" You turn to look at it."

"It's sore. How does it look?

You lightly run your hand over a rather large bruise with a cut in the middle of it on his cheek under his eye. "I'm sorry. You're bruised up. Definitely."

"I don't think I want to see."

"Let me get you some ice and we can order breakfast from the place around the corner."

"You're not going to make breakfast for your recovering boyfriend?" He jokes.

"Actually I would but I can't cook. Unless you want cereal. Or toast. I can make toast."

He laughs. "Really?"

"I've never had a reason to learn. Growing up we always had a cook."

"What about since you've moved out?"

"You haven't noticed the vast amounts of takeout and frozen foods around here? You're supposed to be a detective."

"And you're supposed to be nice to me. I just figured you didn't feel like cooking."

"Okay fine. I'll be back."

-0-

You had a lovely weekend doing nothing but hold each other over the weekend and now you both had to get to work. 

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better but it still hurts. At least the swelling has gone down."

"Well I'm glad you're better, if only a bit. Now you're sure you're okay to walk, you can get there alright?"

"Yeah it's not that far I'll be fine."

You pull him down by his tie for a kiss. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye. Love you."

You smile. "Love you too." You wave as you walk out.


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus walks into your father's office. 

"Magnus! Good to see you're starting to heal."

He doesn't quite know what to do with that. He didn't expect your father to seem so normal. "Thank you sir. What would you like me to do?"

"Right down to business. I like you." Magnus just stares expectantly. "Alright. You're gonna follow Joey here and there's a stack of records for you to start on."

He nods and follows joey to his new work space.

-0-

You come home and see Magnus on the sofa with his eyes closed. You go up and start rubbing his shoulders. 

He moans and grabs your hands. "Hello love."

"Hello." You bend and kiss him. "How was your first day?"

"I did a ton of records. All day hunched over a desk, just like back at the station. I must say that I didn't expect that when I signed up for this."

You smile and walk around to sit next to him. "Are you upset you didn't get a more exciting job?" You tease him. 

"Not upset. Just surprised. And it will never fail to surprise me how normal your father seems."

"That may change after you see him kill someone."

He puts his arm around you. "That's not gonna happen. We're gonna catch him before he can kill again." He kisses a new bruise on your collarbone. "And he won't be able to hurt you anymore." You pull your shirt over the bruise. "Don't think I don't notice love. I figure you'd rather not talk about it, but if you ever want to-"

"Then stop talking about it." You snap.

"I'm sorry."

You close your eyes. "No, I'm sorry you were just trying to help. I'm not used to people caring enough for me to open up. It's a bit surreal to me."

"Well get used to it." He smiles and pulls you closer. 

"Thank you."

"Of corse." After he's sure you're not going to start talking he speaks up. "As much as I love this, I need to call Kurt." He pats your thigh. 

You sit up. "Go ahead."

"Do you want to sit in on it?"

"Is that okay?"

"You're on the case too." He shrugs.

"Okay." You snuggle up closer to him.

"Alright hang on." He gets his phone out of his pocket and dials.

"Magnus. Do you have some good news for me?" Kurt answers. 

Magnus glances at you before answering. "I'm in. Today was my first day."

"Really?" Kurt sounds surprised.

"Yeah."

"Great so where is it? When do you want us to come in?"

"The better question is where isn't it. He has bases all over, but the one he's usually at isn't too far from y/n's flat. I'll send you the address."

"Great. When should we come?"

"Um give it a week. I need to establish my position, make sure he'll be there, then you can come arrest him."

"Don't you want to make the arrest?"

"No. In fact you should take me in at the same time so my cover isn't blown incase you need me again."

"Sounds good. Keep in touch."

"I will." He hangs up. "Well that was the easiest conversation I've ever had with him."

"Looks like you're gaining his respect."

"Finally."

"You didn't know what to do when he asked you your opinion did you?"

He shakes his head. "I expected him to take over by then."

You smile sadly. "A whole week huh?"

"It'll give you time to say goodbye."

You hug him tighter. "Can we watch something? I don't want to think about anything."

"Of corse."


	14. Chapter 14

You wake up next to Magnus. 

"Good morning love." He smiles.

"Morning." He pulls you over for a Kiss. You reach up and run your hand through his short hair. "As sexy as you look, I miss your frizzy blond locks." You smile.

"Do you now?"

"Very much."

"Well we better take advantage of me looking sexy before I go back to looking like a cardigan wearing golden retriever again." He starts attacking your neck with kisses.

"Magnus." You laugh. "We both have to get to work."

"I can be quick." He sings.

"Under 20 minutes?"

"Done."

"Fine hurry up. As it is I'm forgoing breakfast for you."

He looks at you skeptically. "Well if you'd rather..."

"I'm committed now. Get on with it."

"With pleasure." He smiles.

-0-

Magnus steps in the door at 8:00 on the dot as he's expected to be there.

"Magnus, a word?" Your father says. Magnus follows him into his office. "Shut the door."

Magnus does as he's told. "What is it sir?"

"I wanted to trust you Magnus, I really did."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Your father places Magnus' phone on the desk. Magnus furrows his brows and checks his pockets. "There's your phone if you want it."

"Oh, I must have dropped it." He picks it up.

"Don't play dumb. It was switched out and bugged. I heard your little chat with the head detective."

Magnus swallows thickly. "Sir, I assure you-"

"Save it. I'm disappointed."

You walk into the office. "Hey, you forgot this." You hold his phone out. When You see the phone he's holding you put two and two together. "You bugged his phone?" You look to your father. 

"Y/n, he's been lying. Not only to me, but to you too. He's still working with the cops."

You try to stay calm. "What makes you think that?"

"He called his boss. They were going to get us in a couple days." He pulls out his gun and starts fastening a silencer. 

"Father, no!"

"I can't go soft. What kind of message would that send?"

"But think of how it would look on me. If this gets out its going to get so much worse, everyone will be on me about getting my feelings involved and how it was only a matter of time. My reputation will be ruined."

"I'm sorry, but he has to pay and I know you can handle it." He stands and points the gun at Magnus' head. 

You run to get in front of him. "Stop! It was me okay?"

"What?" He lowers his gun.

"It was me. I was helping him arrest you."

He laughs. "Sweetheart get out of the way. I know you like him but he can't get away with this."

You stay where you are and Magnus grabs your hands and places a kiss at the nape of your neck. "Move love. I don't want you getting hurt." He whispers. 

"At least we can agree on one thing." Your father states, having heard him. 

"No. You won't shoot me and I won't let you kill him."

"I don't want you getting hurt. Move." Your father says. 

"No."

"I'm sorry then."

He shoots you in the leg and Magnus catches you. "Y/n!" He looks over your wound and you see your father aiming the gun at him.

"Magnus!" You force the name out as you pull him down by his collar and the bullet zooms past his head. He places you down on the ground and charges at your father. He knocks the gun out of his hand and knocks him out with one swift punch. He grabs his phone and dials Kurt.

"Mag-"

"You need to get over here with backup and an ambulance now."

"Magnus what happened?"

"We don't have time. Just get over here."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

Magnus rushes over to you. "Everything is going to be okay love." He takes off his shirt and balls it up and presses it to your wound. You wince. "I'm sorry, but I have to slow the bleeding."

"I know." You grab his hand. 

"I'm so sorry."

"This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I was so stupid not noticing when the phones were switched if I had-" a tear escapes and he wipes it on his shoulder.

"It's alright. It's just a flesh wound." And that's the last thing you remember before blacking out.


	15. Chapter 15

You wake to the rhythmic beeping of the machine monitoring your vitals. You turn your head to see Magnus staring off into space, clutching your hand. You squeeze his hand and he snaps out of it. 

"You're awake."

"Yeah." You look around. "What happened?"

"Shortly after you blacked out Kurt got there and arrested your father and all his workers." You nod. "Are you going to be alright?" He asks. 

"Yeah. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours; you lost a lot of blood. I was so worried."

"It would take a lot more than a bullet to the leg to take me down."

"Well technically it did take you down; I had to catch you."

You punch him in the arm. "You didn't have to catch me ass hole." You smirk.

"Too soon?"

"A bit, yeah."

"I'm sorry. But truly, I'm glad you're okay."

"It's fine. Did they tell you when I'm going to be able to get out of here?"

He shakes his head. "No. You've been shot in the leg love. I think it will be a bit longer than a day."

"But I'm fine."

He just looks at you. "No. You're not." You sigh. "This isn't the first time you've been shot, is it?" He asks, looking concerned.

You hesitate. "No."

He looks at you expecting you to continue but you don't. "What happened?" He asks tentatively. 

"I was thirteen and I was at home waiting for a friend to come over. Someone broke in and threatened my father. He believed the intruder was bluffing and he wouldn't give him what he wanted. The man shot me in the side and left."

"Oh. What happened to him?"

"He was stupid enough to come back to my father to get what he wanted. He was killed."

Magnus nods. "Good."

"What?" You look at him surprised. 

"I said good."

"I heard you, it just surprised me."

"Why?" He chuckles. "Just because I'm not in the mob doesn't mean I can't be glad someone's dead. Especially when we're talking about some bastard who hurt you."

You smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

You look him over. "You look tired."

"I am."

"You should go get some rest."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"It's okay." You smile. "Go home."

He studies your face. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Go on."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

He kisses you. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
